gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fabson Team
♦ ♣ ♥ ♠ The Fabson Team ♦ ♣ ♥ ♠ ♦ ♣ ♥ ♠ The Fabson Team ♦ ♣ ♥ ♠ '♦ Overview ♦' The couple are commonly called Fuinn (F'inn/Q'uinn) or Fabson (Fab'ray/Hud'son). Their shippers are known as Fuinnjas. Refer to the Quinn-Finn Relationship page for a detailed overview of the trials and tirumphs of their relationship. '♣ Why we love Fabson/Fuinn ♣' * Their names rhyme. *They were each others' first loves. *They have amazing chemistry. *They look amazing together. *They defended each other. *They love each other for who they really are (Finn seeing her Lucy picture made him love her even more; Quinn seeing Finn handle the situation regarding the half-time show, then remind her of her strengths and bring them out reminded her of why she loved him) *They have faced the most adversities out of all the Glee couples and still came out on top *They are both going through similar issues in their life and have a lot in common *They never got over each other after they broke up, and showed numerous signs that they still cared for and had feelings for each other (Looks across the hallway, Finn's voiceovers and how Finn was very worried about Quinn when she went into labor even though he knew it wasn't his baby) *Finn was the only guy Quinn ever professed her love to, and Finn loves her too *Quinn was proud to have Finn as her boyfriend and she told him so, twice. *They experienced fireworks while they were kissing (from a mere peck too, imagine how they would have felt from a more passionate kiss) *The glee club kids were there to support them together, as a couple, when they were having a rough time with the pregnancy scandal, even the individuals who other are parts of other ships for Finn and Quinn. *Finn said Quinn was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. *Although Finn broke up with Quinn, he stated that he still loves her, and he doubts that he will ever stop having feelings for her. *Finn gave her his baby blanket; it was the only thing he had left from his father. '♥ Loyal FABSON/FUINN shippers sign here ♥' #[[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] #Jadey Babey! #Brittz Here!Did You Know That Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks? #Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] #[[User:CheeriosWMHS|'I thought I was over someone but I still think I have feelings for them']] #FabsonForeva29 (Talk to me don’t be shy!) #'''--'Sky Splits' I just want somebody to love me ;( ' #Quinny Fabray It's All About The Teasing, and NOT about the Pleasing! #[[User:St.Berry|It's' St.Berry''' (b*tches) ]] #Sunshine-Supergirl # #Smileyland 123 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Ⓘ Ⓕⓞⓤⓝⓓ Ⓝⓔⓜⓞ!) #'QuinnFabray jr(:' #[[User: Gleek5|'CRAZY']] DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT #Daftendirekt Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip, unzip it #Xoxgleek410Talk To Me #heyheyMiss Ezzie #-- #Puckleberry Fuinn, their pairing names are no co-incidence :). #DazzlingGleek #BrittBrittQuinny #--[[User: Brittana21|{Triple C Threat}]] [[User talk:Brittana21|'Chris']] 00:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) #-[[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.]] She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing '' #--[[User:JJonathanM|♥FABSON♥... YOU ROCK. ]][[User talk:JJonathanM|''Ive Gotta Be Me]] #LoserLikeMe #--Queen Quinn #LovesMeSomeKurt #FuinnForLife #Klainiac #Samantha2337 #Arikagan11 #Youngestgleek9 talk #The leader and the Santana of The Beauty Crew-ty #--[[User:StGroffles|'''To live a creative life,]][[User talk:StGroffles|